


Back Then

by Avytan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, CuteWin, Dancer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dancing, Dorks in Love, Emotional Sex, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Lapdance, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pillow Talk, Reminiscing, School Reunion, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avytan/pseuds/Avytan
Summary: A high-school reunion meets its purpose when two individuals fill in every gap that was missed in the past. And they are not shy about it~
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 28
Kudos: 108





	1. o1

“Erwin, you’re staring.”

He just couldn’t help it. Erwin was just amazed to see him again after many years, just as beautiful as his eyes can bear to hold on to. Across the floor of their high school reunion was the one he crushed on since middle school, if not sooner than his memory allows.

“You’re still on that?” Mike kept on nudging his best friend, to just blend in and enjoy his drink. He knew of Erwin’s little infatuation with the guy, always encouraging him to make a move long ago, but at the moment there were others around to catch up on and yet there he was ogling the one he apparently couldn’t let go still.

Levi was having his own conversation with his group of old friends, the ones Erwin recognized as Isabel and Farlan - the trio who no one dared to mess with back in the day. Anyone hurt, touched or looked Isabel the wrong way? There was Farlan or Levi (or both) to kick their ass into regret. Girls wanted to stalk the boys? Isabel was there to shoo the fangirls away. She may look like a fragile being but Isabel was no joke. 

Erwin was glad he made friends with them back then. He was a quiet student -- a nerd, to be precise. He often talked to Isabel after school since he was involved in extracurricular activities as she was, earning her trust, which pretty much slithered his way into Levi’s circle and ended up befriending him eventually. Actually, he ended up being somewhat of a tutor and helped with many assignment questions. And yet nothing came of it.

Levi was a dancer throughout his schooling days so he had to keep his grades up in order to stay in the clubs, and although he had his own impressive intelligence, he wasn’t shy about approaching Erwin with some help here and there. Erwin, on the other hand…

_Ah-!_

His heart suddenly leaped and Erwin turned around so fast, his drink spilled a bit on his hand in doing so. Mike, Nanaba, Hange and Moblit all turned to him with funny looks. “You drunk already?” Hange teased and he just chuckled to hide his fluster. Levi must have caught him staring, he just knew. Mike was right, he needed to stop ogling him so much and needed to just enjoy the party and friends, which he did. He engaged in the current conversation, meanwhile another was looking over his shoulder, always the wing-man.

Mike glanced over at Levi, who had indeed caught Erwin staring and showed a small smile at Mike in a distant greeting. Mike tilted his head slightly, discretely signaling to him that Erwin will probably need a boost to get them to talk eventually.

Levi let out a low laugh and shook his head in a smile. 

_You never change, Erwin._

♥

-To be continued


	2. o2

“Anyone want a refill?” Mike offered the group, glancing at everyone but Erwin. Hange and Moblit looked at their cups, still half full while Nanaba smartly nodded, and when the two looked like they were about to shake their head in a no, Mike insisted. “Mine’s getting a bit warm from holding a conversation. Erwin, you wanna fetch us some fresh ones?”

The group turned to the blonde and, again, when there was about to be some sign of refusal from the two oblivious ones, Mike shot them a look and thank the heavens for Moblit.

“Ah...yeah, you know what -” he even threw back his drink in one go, “I could use another.”

“Mine’s still- _DOH!_ ” Hange whimpered after a quick heel kick to her leg from her trusty companion. “Yes, please…” Took her long enough for a genius.

Erwin blinked in response, skeptical, but started to turn to grant their favors anyway.

“Ey, bring me some of those little donuts will ya?” Mike requested as Erwin started to walk into the direction of his destiny. 

“Make sure they’re the white powdered ones!” Hange added rather enthusiastically, “the chocolate ones taste like cardboard.”

“...how you know what-?’

“Do you know _who I am,_ Moblit?” 

The rest of that conversation got drowned out by the chatter of the crowds as Erwin searched for wherever the heck the bar area was located. The place was packed with faces he actually recognized, which was nice, and yet he felt like eyes were on him because he was absolutely lost. He’d bump into shoulders, interchanging short hellos to familiar faces, and after a bit of walking around aimlessly, he finally spotted the bar area.

“Wait, what were they even drinking?” he realized before he could request the person behind the table.

“Just get them the strawberry lemonade, never fails,” someone suggested next to him and Erwin perked up to that, smiling in agreement and turned to his right, finding the very spear to pierce his heart. Levi was looking up at him in a charming smirk, holding that same strawberry lemonade he praised. If life were a cartoon, Erwin would turn crisp white and disappear into the wind like sand.

“You want to try before you get it?” Levi offered his cup. The man simply offered his fucking cup and Erwin just stood there with his heart pounding, not knowing how to respond properly with some goofy smile, probably. All he thought about is how this can be an indirect kiss, but, like, it’s not. Fucking dammit.

“I believe you,” Erwin managed to get out and turned to the patient woman behind the table waiting on him, but was once again interrupted when he was grabbed by the arm and pulled away, leaving the poor girl confused once more. 

“Erwin, do I need to use fireworks to let you know this was all a trap...” Levi said finally, keeping an amused smile as the mission was accomplished.

“Trap?” Erwin sucked at faking obliviousness because he knew very well what he meant, now seeing the way Mike, Nanaba, Hange and Moblit looked their way with curiosity and satisfaction all over their faces. “Oh. Sorry about earlier,” he turned to Levi, “I was just...surprised to see you. I didn’t expect you to actually be here.”

“I may be anti-social but I don’t mind the nostalgia once in a decade. And no need to be sorry, but next time say ‘hey’ like a normal human next time.”

Erwin chuckled, nodding. “Noted. It is great to see you again.”

“Likewise. Aside from my two twerps, it’s nice to find someone I have interest in knowing what they’ve been up to these past ten years. You still living in the city?” 

Levi was still so easy to talk to; keeping the same type of eye contact that told anyone ‘I care for your thoughts.’ Erwin appreciated that quality of his, that he felt every bubble of shyness suddenly pop one by one; his shoulder relaxed and his brain could actually knit up words that made sense.

"I do. I travel often due to my job but my roots won't let me leave for now."

"Wish I could've stayed closer to home," Levi said with a small sigh, "School I attended was hours away and I got used to living two cities over, then I started traveling around a lot too. What do you travel for?"

“Well, I am the CEO of Nonprofit Management,” said Erwin simply and Levi’s eyes widened in interest. 

“Of?”

“International aid.”

“Oh, like helping developing countries to strengthen their own institutions?”

“Exactly that.” 

“Sounds fancy,” Levi paused to eye the blonde for a short moment, then couldn’t help a smile as he said, “and very much _you_ , always a helping hand.”

If it weren’t for the dim-ish lighting in the area they were talking in, the slight blush in his cheeks would be obvious, but he went ahead and turned it on Levi next before he scurried off. 

“What about you?” he asked in sincere interest. 

“Well, after your showy revelation, I don’t think I can up your career,” Levi joked but Erwin took a step closer to assure him.

“Please, you’re incredible; every conversation I ever had with you even made me reevaluate my decisions sometimes.”

Levi glanced away a moment, a bit taken aback. “Damn, Erwin,” he chuckled but it was flattering, he won’t lie. He shrugged. “I...am a dance instructor.”

What sounded like a simple answer excited Erwin, he grinned for him. “Wh- That’s perfect! You were amazing back then...and I know you are now.” Erwin may not even realize but his own words were coloring Levi in many shades. 

“You’ve seen me dance?”

“Well, mainly for the pep rallies you opened with your dance team,” Erwin lied.

He has watched Levi dance through the opened door of the school’s dance room many times, when the raven thought he was by himself the whole time. He’s seen Levi practice every style of dance offered to life, watched him rehearse for dance competitions in the football field, and stared front and center when Levi performed at either their own school or nearby schools. He has seen his style and movements; Erwin could only imagine how Levi could have improved by now -- not that he saw the need for it, but with 10 years of added experience, Levi must practically be a dancing legend now.

“My rookie days,” Levi sighed, twirling the now ignored lemonade in his cup, “I sometimes miss it and wonder who of my former dance mates stuck to it.”

Erwin smiled at that reminiscing expression. The passion Levi had for dancing was a delight to catch, that he unknowingly threw out a wishful comment.

“I’d like to see you dance sometime.” Erwin choked in his mind, chills running wild on his skin to that self-invitation. “S-sorry if that’s weird.”

Levi stared a brief moment in thought, and shook his head. “Not at all.” He then threw his head back slightly to down the remaining liquid before throwing the cup into a nearby bin. “Actually, if you don’t have plans later, there is an after-party at a nearby nightclub just a few blocks away. Better food, music, and continuous celebration. You are more than welcomed to come, if you like.”

It didn’t take brains for Erwin to nod at that invitation. It was an opportunity he wouldn’t dare missing out on. “Yeah..Yes, definitely. I'd love that.”

“Yo, Levi!” Isabel’s voice cut through the crowd suddenly, making both men turn to the red-head who was beckoning Levi. She was excited about something and wouldn’t stop waving her hands around. 

Erwin laughed first. “You better go or else she’ll throw something at us next.”

“You know better than anyone,” Levi agreed, chuckling next. He looked up at Erwin again with an expectant look in his silver eyes. _Oh, God, those eyes…_ “So, I’ll see you later?” 

Erwin broke out of his tiny daze and nodded again, unable to sound out anything without being too enthusiastic for a short moment. “See you soon, Levi.”

Satisfied, Levi lingered his eyes on Erwin until he left his space and started towards Isabel and now Farlan joining them. Erwin watched as Isabel threw an arm around him, leaning in to say something and glancing at Erwin to wave at him, Farlan raising a hand in greeting as well. 

Alas, he’s been caught staring again but this time he handled it with finesse and greeted them with a simple wave of his hand before they walked off in their own conversation. After that, Erwin made his way back to Mike, finding him leaning back on the wall as he sipped on that famous strawberry lemonade, radiating in every wave of smugness that the heavens could offer. Erwin joined next to him on the wall, acting all smooth and collected, until Mike offered his drink.

“You wanna try it?”

Erwin caved and laughed, shaking his head. “You’re the culprit.” 

“I did you a favor.”

“As always, Mike.”

“You’re welcome.”

Erwin looked at his friend, his very best friend. Granted, if it weren’t for that shaggy man, Erwin wouldn’t have had this opportunity with Levi again. This time, though, he won’t screw it up and leave it as the one who got away.

“Thank you.”

♥

-To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so into this one, so it's a bit longer! Honestly, some may be short and others long - all depends where my imagination and inspiration goes, which look very promising! The next chapters will definitely be much funner to write, and for you all to read. ;3 Thank you for reading!


	3. o3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The four songs I used in this chapter (some lyrical use) were such a BOOST to incorporate the feeling and I was in the zone. I encourage you listen to the songs when they are mentioned to connect even more, if you like! Enjoy!

Levi looked over his shoulder for the umpteenth time, eyeing the doors of the club, and even took a quick glance around for any signs of him. Queen’s _Don’t Stop Me Now_ was playing so it was hard to even catch a clear path through the ocean of dancing bodies. He turned back around, finding Farlan smirking at him with a hand under his chin.

“What,” muttered Levi before popping some almonds into his mouth, keeping his eyes ahead. They were seated in a corner of the establishment so they could talk in peace and away from the noise for now. Isabel was lost on the dance floor since the moment they stepped into the nightclub, so it was only the two boys enjoying the music and crowds. 

“You are n _eee_ rvous,” Farlan teased with an emphasis on the word, laughing at the look Levi threw at him. “He’ll be here, don’t you worry.” 

“Who says I’m worried?”

“Come on, Levi, I’m not your friend since childhood for nothing. I know you.”

Levi shrugged and sipped his soft drink. He didn’t care to drink any alcohol tonight, because he wants to remember what happened today. Before realizing Erwin was at the reunion, he was ready to chug whatever alcohol they offered at the school before losing himself at the club and just enjoy a night of nostalgia with some of his former classmates that joined in on the after-party. But there was no need for that, he feels. Alcohol is not always reliable to have a good time, plus he only hoped that he spends that with Erwin even if it's just another small conversation like they had at the school. They caught up with something at least and he was not dissapointed, though he wouldn't mind learning more about the guy who helped him pass some of his classes. There was no telling what would happen now, but simply wait.

A hand at his shoulder woke him out of his thoughts, turning his head to find Farlan leaning down at his ear. “I’m going to the floor, you should join us!”

Apparently someone Farlan knew called him down to dance and Levi looked over his shoulder again to check one more time, then shrugged. Why not. There is so much he can reject but dancing was not one of them, especially when Cascada’s _Everytime We Touch_ was playing. That song simply summoned anyone to dance -- if not that then simply tap their foot to the beat.

…

Erwin stepped into the establishment only to be welcomed with roaring energy, smiles that radiated pure enjoyment, lights changing to the beat of the rhythmic song that was playing, and just a wave of people vibing strongly with each other. He stood there a moment to drink it all in; it was somewhat new to him after all. He’s never actually had the time or interest to explore this type of entertainment, but tonight was a special exception, and he was glad he was there. 

“Go ahead and find yourself a spot!” the cheery host welcomed him with a bright smile, “Open seating tonight! Have fun!” 

“Thank you,” Erwin answered in a smile as he finally walked in further to find a spot. Mike was invited to tag along but he had plans to spend the evening with Nanaba, so it was just Erwin hovering around an area with available seats for now, but he couldn’t even take a seat as his eyes locked onto his interest.

Through the gap of dancing walls, he spotted his heartthrob proving that he was simply the definition of music. Levi was smooth and moved to the beat, as if his body was making music and not the other way around. He wasn’t overdoing it or being obvious of being an expert in the art, and yet those around him glanced at him and cheered him on with claps or joining him a moment to share the energy. Levi was happy to join in and even let them take his hand to twirl him at moments, laughing at the way he almost tripped because, well, the person attempting to twirl him did it incorrectly. There was no rejection, he welcomed anyone in and even let them hug him before he was left alone to continue dancing with his own friends.

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

Erwin couldn’t hide it, he was loving this song and how it was practically summoning him to the floor, but he couldn’t pry his eyes away -- only to lose sight of Levi suddenly. The crowds moved and the wave changed the pattern of where he could look through. The lights changed suddenly to a soft blue as the next song played and there was a cheer of approval from the crowd. Still no sign of Levi… Oh well. He doesn’t mind enjoying the atmosphere, slowly growing on him. Maybe he would revisit this type of entertainment in the future. 

…

Levi was in need of water after that bloating energy he dropped on the floor, so he decided to step away before the next song played to grab a water bottle and hydrated himself, wiping the bit of sweat already forming at his hairline. This was the only time he wouldn’t feel grossed out by sweat, when it was caused by enjoyment, so he was happily downing his water so he could join his friends again. The Weekend’s _Blinding Lights_ was coincidentally one of his favorites and even coached a dance team to this song, so he was familiar with the feel and movements it beckons. But the moment he put down his empty bottle and looked beyond the crowd, he spotted the Adonis of a man sitting in the soft hues of the lights that made the natural blue of his eyes sparkle.

_I'm running out of time_

_'Cause I can see the sun light up the sky_

_So I hit the road in overdrive, baby_

Erwin sat there taken by the place, the look in his eyes told Levi he was interested and, as the song’s lyrics suggested, the raven made a beeline to the gorgeous man. Only when Levi neared the table did Erwin realize his presence and his heart skipped a beat to be greeted by that dazzling smile. The song remixed at that moment, starting it all over, and blared lyrics that matched Levi’s exact thoughts:

_I'm going through withdrawals_

_You don't even have to do too much_

_You can turn me on with just a touch, baby_

Heart pounding in his chest, Levi returned the welcoming smile and leaned into Erwin, a hand at his shoulder as he spoke into his ear. “Dance with me.” When he pulled away, he smiled wider to find Erwin flustered by the invitation and leaned back in to hear Erwin’s response.

“ _Y_ _ou_ are asking _me_ to dance?”

Levi laughed. “I’m demanding you!” He saw a bit of hesitance from the blonde, understandably so as this poor giant probably felt intimidated and tiny to Levi in his field of power. So he reached for one of Erwin’s hands and tugged him to his feet, now having to lean up a bit on his toes (and Erwin leaning down to lessen the burden) to speak into his ear again. “There is no judgement here. This is us having fun - plus this is one of my favorite songs!”

They both pulled back and when Levi saw the look of approval in Erwin’s expression finally, he took his hand again and led him to a spot on the floor where it was safe to move about without having to worry about bumping into anyone or vice versa. Letting go of his hand, Levi moved naturally, making sure to keep it simple, and was excited to see Erwin moving with him eventually. He encouraged him with constant eye contact, showing him a genuine smile of appreciation because he loved the idea of someone trying out something they typically don’t feel comfortable with. In this case, it was a rush to watch Erwin getting into the song and showed his enjoyment with more movement that Levi stepped in a bit closer.

_No, I can't sleep until I feel your touch_

_I said, ooh, I'm drowning in the night_

_Oh, when I'm like this, you're the one I trust_

It’s like they communicated through their eye contact alone, Erwin glancing down here and there because Levi was letting go and moving his body to the music now, which meant he was communicating with body language now. Levi was comfortable and confident, and like before with his friends, there were others looking at him -- men specifically. Erwin felt that sense of jealousy, _possession_... and when he looked their way about to shoot them a ‘back off’ look, Levi had turned around and pressed himself against him. 

Levi reached up a hand to the back of Erwin’s head, having him close enough to talk to him again. “You’re here with me, stay with me.” He then took Erwin’s hands and let them fall at his sides, allowing the blonde to decide where to put his hands, but the lack of touch made Levi turn back around to reach up again, still keeping the sway to the music.

“Don’t worry about anyone else,” he assured Erwin, smiling to his apologetic look, and slowed his movements when the next song mixed its way to the atmosphere. It started slow, the soft play of acoustic making Levi smile because he was just thinking of this song, hoping to hear tonight, to dance this with Erwin...then the beat started to pick up as Post Malone’s _Circles_ introduced a different feeling. 

_We couldn't turn around_

_'Til we were upside down_

_I'll be the bad guy now_

_But no, I ain't too proud_

“I _love_ this song,” Levi mouthed to Erwin, slipping his arms around his shoulders when Erwin mouthed back “me too.” Hands were at Levi’s waist now and Erwin wasn’t lying when he was the one to pull Levi in a bit closer as he seemed to be leading this time, cautiously lowering his hands a bit more towards his hips. Levi felt himself melting into him, letting Erwin move them to the pastel feel of this song. 

_Seasons change and our love went cold_

_Feed the flame 'cause we can't let go_

Oh, Levi let go on his own, now grinding his hips against Erwin as he was absorbed by the music, lost in the ambiance of what he felt deep inside for this man. It was evident he had feelings for Erwin, had been reserving bottled up feelings since he could remember long ago, that were now being corked open to spill around him, and saw the same reflection in Erwin’s eyes when they stared into each other now. 

_I dare you to do something_

_I'm waiting on you again_

Their bodies coming closer, Levi brushed up a hand to caress the back of Erwin’s head, brushing up into his golden hair as he felt a tug low on his hips. It’s like Erwin was asking permission because he was slowly moving in and Levi was closing in too, both angling to the perfect shape.

_Let go_

_I got a feeling that it's time to let go_

And it really was.

Their lips connected softly at first then it was a kiss that exploded into one of longing. Their bodies continued to make music as they kissed without the care of any prying eyes looking their way. Levi’s hands roamed his shoulders before one cradled Erwin’s face gently, the other dropping at his waist and tugging more of him as they kissed even deeper. Fuck it. They fucked up by letting each other slip past once and it was time to just grasp and never let go again. They figured themselves out with time and were sure of who they were, so it was enough to guarantee that this moment right here was meant to be. 

_Maybe you don't understand what I'm going through_

_It's only me, what you got to lose?_

_Make up your mind, tell me, what are you gonna do?_

_It's only me, let it go_

They paused to look at each other again and smiled because this was perfect already. Levi was burning for him and Erwin was undeniably a ticking bomb, licking his lips to express his craving. Pressed against him again, Levi brought him down to speak into his ear and made sure to let him feel his lips at the skin. 

“You said you wanted to see me dance.”

Erwin’s heated stare answered enough and Levi didn’t waste time taking his hand, curling their fingers this time, and led him out of the dance floor towards a back-end area located for private parties. The area was enclosed with Japanese-styled shoji screens, where it was private enough to spend at least a moment with his sun God. Levi slid the door gently behind him and started to gently push Erwin back towards the couch until he gladly took a seat and welcomed Levi straddling his lap.

They kissed more, addicted and claiming each other with gentle bites and letting out soft moans as they grinded against each other much more fervidly. Erwin gave Levi’s thighs a gentle squeeze before sliding them to cup his ass. Levi started to slowly gyrate in approval, listening to the new song playing in the background and smiled into the kiss to hear Erwin’s pleased groan when their evident arousal screamed through their clothes. 

Levi gave him one last lingering kiss before pulling away, keeping his hands on Erwin’s flushed face. Oh, he was a delicacy to look at. 

“Let me make this clear in case there are any confusions,” he started, kissing him again and pulling away with a sweet sound of their lips parting, “I want you tonight, and tomorrow you are mine.”

Erwin smirked, chuckling as he brought Levi in for a deep, passionate kiss that had Levi moaning and sighing in seconds. “Levi, you were mine in my heart ever since you smiled at me for the first time.”

“You mean the time you crashed into a pole while staring at me?”

“Precisely.”

♥

-To be continued


	4. o4

**Song that heavily inspired me this chapter:** [ https://youtu.be/Z7EveDCv3CE](https://youtu.be/Z7EveDCv3CE) **(I love the original song but this remix was just *chef's kiss*) and, like the last chapter, I encourage to listen while reading. Will make the scene much more...intriguing. ;3**

**ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ**

“You want to know a secret?” 

Levi’s voice was clear through the booming music, which was a tad more muffled in the small, private room they were in. It was made for those who wanted to be a part of the dance floor yet be able to hold a conversation while having drinks, but being pressed up against the other to indulge and roam their hands wherever they pleased was more than welcomed. 

Erwin looked at Levi at his question, flushed under the dim lights and hoping to whatever God was out there that he wasn’t dreaming at this moment.

“This will be my first time performing this...type of dance,” Levi’s tone was playful and even somewhat like a warning. He gingerly climbed off Erwin’s lap and started swaying gracefully to background music from the main room of the club. 

He had to admit he felt a bit nervous doing this because, yes, he has never done a personal lap dance nor did he ever have any interest in the style himself. He has taught every age from children to adults, every style and every genre, but never did he imagine he’d be pushing his body to these limits. A few times in the past, he accepted hiring to teach erotic dancing and explored that world. He taught strip tease, pole dancing, go-go dancers and even burlesque and, although he enjoyed learning and teaching every student in that category, Levi felt so exposed. There had been times where creeps approached him after performing with a group one night and he nearly beat the shit of them because of all the harassment. So he quit erotic dancing...until now.

Those eyes he adored so much since he first saw them on that first day of middle school were more than attentive. Erwin had that impact on him every moment he could remember, always telling Levi that he mattered and that his feelings could never be ignored. Erwin was a great listener and now… He was a great audience. It didn’t take long for his confidence to build back up and his nerves to stuff away into a corner. 

A slow and dark remix of Cassie’s _Me & You _boomed the room and it was like a switch lit up in Levi’s eyes. It was an oldie but a goldie of a song and twisted into music you could make love with, as he dared to describe in his head while fervidly staring at his love interest. 

He may have never performed a lap dance before but slow and dark was his taste when he practiced in front of a mirror, and by the look he was receiving from Erwin, his mouth parting and sapphire eyes studying his body, Levi felt nothing but power and confidence controlling his movements. 

Erwin was anchored to his seat, his heart skipping many beats at the sight of Levi’s rotating hips matching every beat. He had felt Levi move like this against him on the dance floor but to see the beauty of them gyrating, fast and then slow, right in front of him was simply incredible. Erwin watched as Levi slowly turned around and bent over, the soft lights showing an exquisite view of his hands running down his spread legs and teasing with his presented backside. 

It was almost torture when Levi looked at him over his shoulder and straightened up slow with more of his hips rocking sensually in front of him. Erwin didn’t realize how flexible he’d be able to move in his skinny jeans and even wondered dumbly what material they must be because Levi suddenly dropped, his knees spreading wide to the sides before dropping on all fours, twirling his head so his raven hair fanned the air and arching his back so beautifully that Erwin cursed under his breath.

Levi gracefully picked himself off the floor and spun around to face him with fire in his eyes, and rewarded Erwin’s prying attention by sliding one of his hands partly down his front while the other ran its fingers through his fine hair. His silver eyes stayed on those reflective glaciers the whole time, sparking electricity as he gyrated and shifted on his feet to keep up with the music, loving how Erwin’s eyes were roving all over him in admiration. 

But then there was this undertone in each other’s eyes, how badly they wanted one another. Dancing was a deep passion to Levi, always has been and always will be, but his point of view on it was realistically mostly as a way to live as he’s made his small fortune. Now, he felt different while he danced for what he felt was his most important audience, the man he loved at the deepest nook of his heart. There were no contracts, no interchange of reviews or fear that he wouldn’t get his cut if the performance went wrong. This was Erwin he was now unlocking a special ability for and he was conquering every step. He could feel Erwin's eyes worshiping him, the scalding desire for him and that made Levi feel powerful and, dare he think...sexy. 

Erwin’s gaze followed the rise of Levi’s shirt now, teased without mercy as Levi lifted higher and bared his stomach while he continued rolling his hips seductively. The blonde was fascinated by the flex of lean muscle, a smooth ripple showing off their tone, and shifted in his seat when he glanced at Levi, finding him biting his lip as he was plotting up his next move.

Levi danced closer to him in a cajoling sway, hands still tugging on his shirt along to the music, and with the timely change of the lighting matching the punch of the song, Levi was shirtless suddenly and showing off the beauty of his back muscles as he grinded back against Erwin. The arch of his back this time was even more alluring, a beautiful display of skin that teased Erwin even more as the tent in his pants was more than evident. 

Pressing his back against Erwin’s front now, Levi started to grind directly on his man while throwing his head back on the blond’s shoulder. Erwin was conflicted where to put his fucking hands, feeling as though he shouldn't interrupt, so he was impulsed to kiss Levi's exposed neck and shoulder, when a hand slid up to run at the back of his head, grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and gently pulled as Levi rolled his body along the quickening pace of the song. Levi was confident, his heart filled with fireworks as nothing could stop him from his exploitative urges. He was bold, daring and took Erwin’s hands to place them at his hips, covering them with his own as he guided them up and down his body. 

Erwin was a controlled man but everything escalating to this point had him losing his breath as he moved with Levi. His large palms ran all over the smooth and tight-muscled chest and torso, then his hands teased Levi back when they smoothed up and down his thighs, dangerously close to his groin area where it displayed his own growing arousal. Levi turned his head at an angle to lock eyes with Erwin’s, and - _fucking hell_ \- if looks could kill. Those silver eyes were heavily turned on and yet held so much control that Levi easily turned around on Erwin and climbed on his lap, rotating his hips slowly to rub himself against Erwin's thigh. 

It wasn’t a surprise to either of them when both their groins were growing in size and height. The song got more intense towards its ending and Levi pressed up flush up against Erwin’s erection, still gyrating and running his hands through his hair with his lips parted (letting out airy moans through the music). The friction was delightful and Erwin didn’t hesitate to cup his ass to encourage the quickening of his closing body rolls, then as the song kicked off its ending seconds, suddenly Levi leaned back, showing off the strength of his core as he was now arched back halfway towards the ground. 

A beautiful ending pose. Not a single shake of his body but the sight of his chest heavily rising and lowering.

The song ended with the next one slowly blending in, and Levi curved back up in a grin looking down at Erwin as he was panting to catch his breath. The hands on his behind ran up the curve of the dancer’s back, one curved back down to keep at the low of his back while the other cupped the back of Levi’s head as Erwin brought him in for a heated kiss. It was wild and the desire expressed through teeth, tongue and nipping in between gasping was out of this world. 

Even through the music, they could feel and hear the sounds of pleasure. They groaned and moaned through the kiss, touching each other more with purpose, hands stroking through their tight jeans and moving against each other demandingly. When Erwin dared to think about pushing the vixen of a dancer down on the couch and fucking him into it, Levi placed his hands at his shoulders, caressing the tension out of his neck.

“Let’s get the fuck out,” he ordered hotly with a nip at his ear next, “My hotel room, I want you _now_.”

Erwin couldn't agree more, nodding, and Levi climbed off his lap to fetch his shirt and put it back on. Sliding the door open, Levi walked out first and gestured Erwin to wait while he approached his friends at the corner of the club to let them know of his plans. What was happening tonight was not expected, the trio initially had other plans after their clubbing, but with the changed circumstances those went out the window, and it almost made the blonde guilty thinking how he took their fearless leader away.

But he was pleased to see the positive response as Isabel reacted with a clap and a cheeky grin towards Erwin while Farlan shook his head in a smile yet sending a two fingered salute his way. _Good luck with this one_ , was what Erwin heard in his head, knowing Farlan, who had given him many pep talks back in high school about just telling Levi how he felt. Every chance he did have to speak to Levi, Erwin would choke and change the subject, completely dodging the intention to confess and be ready for a stern No. He'd beat himself up for it every time. Just get it over with before it's too late...until it was too late. 

Ten years later here they were now walking out of the club hand in hand, Erwin towering over all eyes who may be curious and some even jealous. Most them were eyes he recognized, and some even were of past folk who were after his lover. Levi was a trophy, he's always been an attractive person whether by his looks, style or views. He was always been approached by guys and girls who befriended him but ended up sour because they all ended up just falling for him and Levi rejected them all, seeking their friendship only.

Erwin never gave himself credit but Levi always liked the guy. He was peaceful and always minded his business. Erwin was always found with a book in his hand and a couple times Levi checked out that same book and was surprised to find himself absorbed by its content. Every performance he's ever done he looked for those intense blue eyes in the audience, otherwise Levi had not much incentive to push himself over 100%. He always danced at his fullest but if he knew Erwin snuck his way into the theater just to support and watch him perform, he danced with his mind and soul on that stage. 

Erwin? Well he was celebrating every holiday in his head. There was no doubt about this happening for them. He doesn't drink hard alcohol, never liked it much, and seems Levi was sober too, so he had no reason to overthink or feel this is just some night that will be forgotten. No... They are both aware and they are suffering trying to hold back every urge to just jump each other every alone moment they got on their way to Levi's room. The elevator ride to the 8th floor was a nice sneak peek as Erwin almost pinned Levi up against the elevator wall after frisky hands made their way under his shirt. They ran out the elevator laughing like idiots because a random couple saw the last bit of their moment. Even when they reached the awaited door, they needed to muffle their chuckles because Levi kept on shuffling with his card key, almost dropping it two times. 

"Do you need help?" Erwin teased, hugging Levi from behind and kissing his neck as Levi struggled to slide it into the door this time. 

"Fucking Erwin-" Levi bit back a laugh as Erwin kept on kissing and biting his neck, turning in his arms to pull him down for more kissing ( _just one more_ ) and Erwin holding him close by the waist and gently pressing him against the door that taunted them. They couldn't stop, wouldn't stop - it was just one sweet peck after the other and caressing each other at the door that wouldn't let them get inside already. Then finally Levi ended all this sugar and spice by pressing his hands at his chest and gently pushed him away. The look of rejected puppy eyes made Levi roll his eyes in a snort and was left alone finally to open the door properly. 

_Finally_.

The sound granting access was the last thing they heard before Levi yanked Erwin inside. 

♥

-To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter may or may not be the last chapter. We will see where my head goes~ ;3 I hope you all enjoyed and thank you for reading! <3


	5. o5

It was almost surreal. Were they really here? 

Were they now free to...love?

They were stripping each other with ease, their lips not once separating but only melting one after the other, except when they had to step back to let their shirts slip over their head - and then they were lip-locked again. Like they were starving, clearly thirsty in the sense.

Here and there, it was the smaller of the two who glanced down between them to admire his companion’s naked torso, running his hands up and down the perfect ripple of muscle. Long ago, many times did Levi catch this general view in the boys' locker room while changing into their P.E. attire, but nothing that kept him staring like the blonde across the room, way in the back. Year after year, Levi switched locker locations just to catch a better glimpse of his body because Erwin seemed to be toning up more and more, his body teaming up beautifully with puberty, shaping their bodies into what they are now.

Levi remembered Erwin as the quiet, reserved type years ago, so feeling as if he could burst at any moment was taking him by surprise with every touch Erwin had to offer. The one time they had to pause their kissing was when Levi was turned around to get those jeans off him, flush against Erwin as he circled his hips with purpose until he was out of his confines and helped in undoing his partner’s pants off as well. He bit his lip feeling his exposed erection low at his back; the simple sensation of naked skin burning in heat made Levi moan in his throat and felt himself being led to the bed by Erwin’s gentle push.

But before he could be bent over the mattress, Levi turned around, gasping to the sensation of their erections rubbing tellingly, and took Erwin’s shoulders with a glint in his eyes.

“Not that easy, big guy,” he purred before turning them around so it was Levi collapsing on top of Erwin as he took some control. The mattress dipped as Levi climbed and settled himself, smiling down at him with his lip between his teeth. “I am a curious creature, you see,” he said sweetly to a pleasantly surprised Erwin, “I like to have my way first before I give myself to you.”

A smirk - a confident one, that is. That response from Erwin kept on surprising Levi more and more, like he was almost challenging him. Let’s see who can make each other break first and beg for it.

“By all means, please go ahead.”

Levi shuddered, wasting no time in lowering himself to greet his hardened cock with a lick up its shaft, then closing his mouth at the head to take Erwin all in one go, his proud dick disappearing into his cute little mouth. This pulled a deep groan from the blonde and a moan from Levi as he slid his lips back up and released him with a wet pop. He repeated the motion once more and couldn’t get enough of seeing that slight arch in response. 

“Oh, _Levi…_ ” It was beautiful hearing that hoarse and needy sound that Levi had to look at him now, and he could come just catching that flush on those cheeks that were smug only seconds ago. 

Erwin doesn’t need to know...how Levi has wanted to taste him like this, exert some control over him and see how a man like Erwin handled it. It was a teenage fantasy and even one he’s had as a shameless adult, buying dildos to practice his gag reflex until he could swallow it whole without the fear of choking. Seems like his guess on a dildo size was closely correct to what he imagined Erwin to be, because he managed to take him fully without a hint of discomfort. He could feel his mouth watering as he continued his treatment, working his eager tongue around his cock with fervor. He couldn’t get enough, sucking and lavid, until it was Erwin who propped up on one elbow and cupped his skillful jaw to gently guide Levi back up for a kiss.

“Don’t spoil me too much now,” now it was Erwin purring to a very thrilled Levi, who didn’t realize just how eager he had gotten to devour him. He was panting heavily, silver eyes drunk and half-lidded. Erwin took advantage of that vulnerability to fulfill his own needy desire, and had Levi on his back in one swift move. Levi’s breath caught, fingers tightened in his hair as Erwin licked and sucked his twitching member, smiling around him when a string of curses left his lips.

“ _Hah…”_

Levi was spinning and dwelling under the skill of his tongue, a hand running through his golden hair in encouragement, that he didn’t hear the sound of a bottle clicking open and shut. When the raven glanced down, a pair of icy blues smiled at him before Levi arched up in reaction to Erwin’s finger probing his entrance. Surprise after surprise, it was a loaded turn on knowing this once shy individual (or at least he thought) was working him out with simple acts leading to their love-making. Erwin had found the little tube of lube Levi tossed on the bed, which he planned to use to finger himself open, but being stretched by this hunk of beauty was even better. 

Two fingers...then a third…all while he was treated to heaven with those lips, masking the burn and the sting of being prepped for the main event.

“Erwin-” Levi choked on a moan as he was gently scissored to test the flexibility of a stretch, which Erwin seemed to approve by glancing up at Levi ever so confidently. The curve of his lips were daunting and Levi could only let out a small airy laugh as Erwin curved over him.

“When I think I know you,” said Levi breathlessly before being kissed, muffling any further impatient sounds, then started moving his hips to meet his fingers. If only fingers could make him this miserable, then he could only demand to imagine what those hips could do once inside him... 

“You do know me,” Erwin whispered in his ear, removing his fingers to line himself at his entrance and pumped his length slowly, letting him feel the tip in doing so. “I’ve just dreamed of this moment many... _many_ times.” And when Levi heard himself whine for him, Erwin entered him slowly, humming to the look of bliss, eyebrows forking and pouty lips parting in a silent shout. “I’m the same loser you know, just drunk in the crazy obsession I have for you.”

“Ahh- _fuck!_ ”

Easing into him fully, Erwin gathered patience in allowing Levi to get used to the burn first. There was a string of low cursing, more pleasure than pain, and when he could hear his own thoughts again, Levi gently took Erwin’s face and pulled him closer until their foreheads touched.

“You...you’re not a loser,” he assured with a smile, gasping as Erwin started to move gently inside him. “I-I never...thought of you that way, ever. _Mmm..._ ”

Erwin groaned, one because he was flattered at his soft words and pleasured sighs and, two, because he pumped into him after pulling to the tip, just delighted to feel complete acceptance. It was too good, ecstatic and privileged to be joined with him like this. Levi’s legs wrapping at his waist made the penetration smoother and Erwin adjusted himself so he could kiss across his lover’s neck and chest, murmuring sweet nothings as he sped up his pace. 

“You have no idea how badly I’ve wanted you, Levi,” he husked, now looking into those enticing eyes. They were bright and flourished in the moment, saying many things that made a knot in his throat, tempted and weak to just blurt out those three little words. “I’ve been a fool wasting a decade without you, all those years I could’ve used trying to woo you until you accepted to be mine...I’m just so-” 

“Erwin,” now it was Levi who spoke into the air, hands brushing around his shoulders and working into his hair. “You don’t need to be in this feeling alone. Listen to me…” Their movements slowed into shallow thrusts, his thighs spreading wider, and yet it was enough to pull him into sheer pleasure. “There is more to how I feel about you than you think. I don’t look it...but I am just as fucking insane as you are.” Erwin grinded into him at that creeping confession and Levi let out a gasp before he continued.

“I’ve... I’ve always...!” 

Or tried to continue, but those little words melted into moans as Erwin pounded into him suddenly. It seemed both knew where this was going, all these confessions were getting to their heads that their carnal cravings wanted to express it instead. 

Erwin was thrusting into him so deliciously, his mouth searching for a spot on his neck to bite down and sucked his mark of possession, and Levi now clutching at the sheets as he raised himself enough to meet his thrusts, a much more greedy desire for him.

“Deeper...Fuck me deeper- _hah!_ ”

Stupid, just...so fucking stupid. They couldn’t even say it without feeling so ridiculously shy about seeing how each would react, even though it was meant in all honesty. Perhaps it was the fear of how it would fade down the line, or if what is happening now is merely impulse…?

_No._

Levi suddenly bucked from under him and somehow managed to flip them so he was now on top, swiftly adjusting himself until that thick cock slid easily back inside him and gyrated skillfully, riding Erwin in a menacing pace until their voices joined in broken moans. Their hands laced together on the mattress and Levi couldn’t help himself getting lost in the blue forest of his irises, leaning down to capture his lover in a longing kiss.

“I..” Oh, Levi wanted to say it. “Erwin…” There was so much hope in his voice, because he couldn’t bring himself to fill in the middle. Those words that could cement all that time lost, all that time wasted, all those years saving himself and his heart for the man underneath him.

“Me too,” murmured Erwin, grabbing his hips to pull him down when he shoved into him suddenly. He smiled up lovingly, enjoying the sight of Levi running a hand sensually through his hair, the other clenching into a fist on Erwin’s chest and his love-struck cheeks flushing red when he started to come.

“Oh God,” he cried favorly, thighs trembling, “so... _fucking_ good!”

Levi was so enchanting in his glow of orgasm, mewling his name so sweetly that tugged Erwin at the end of his rope. He growled and he sat up, shoving Levi onto his back to take him hard and fast, fucking him through his climax, and spilling confessions into his ear. _I adore you. I am so fucking crazy over you._ Every word dripped heavy and Levi smiled through it all, wrapping his arms and legs around him when the movement of his hips became short and abrupt.

Erwin clenched his teeth as he buried himself firmly inside, keeping his face hidden into Levi’s neck through his own orgasm, all while his lover brushed his fingers through his mussed hair to take it all. They laid there listening to each other catch their breath, reverberating in realization that both their hearts were pounding against each other after spilling more than their sexual desire.

They both pulled away slightly to get a glimpse of each other, and it was decided that whatever blank space existed was now overflowed with this moment right here. All they could do is kiss softly, each taking a breath to recharge and rolled around the bed to continue what seemed would take a night’s worth to be satisfied with how greedy their hearts yearned for each other.

**ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ**

Morning never felt so sweet to wake up to. Levi was first to open his eyes and found himself smiling, because he was welcomed by the warmth of his lover, strong arms around his body to keep him safe and Erwin’s chin gently atop his head still snoozing away. Levi let his hand caress down his side, curved around his waist then up his back until settling his hand at the center of his back. He felt so...secured, that he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

It was at that peaceful moment that Levi started recalling the times they would walk together to their next class while conversing about what music they were listening to or why their day was bullshit. Even when they had to part ways to get to their classroom, they loitered the hallway a moment to talk a bit more. Erwin would let Levi borrow his latest read from the library and Levi would exchange his music player to introduce him to a new band he discovered that weekend. 

This habit would continue, them walking the hallways together until one day Erwin reached in to hug him goodbye, and Levi stood there at first because he wasn’t known to be a hugger, but by the second day he was returning the affection, even pressing his head against Erwin’s chest by the end of the week. Isabel would invite Erwin to sit with them for lunch when he wasn’t busy with side clubs or Mike encouraged him to go along, and his seat was always next to Levi. If someone else sat there, Levi would move over to give Erwin room or the person would stand on their own and yielded their seat, because they knew.

They saw that they were fit to be a pair. Erwin and Levi were oblivious to the comments, rumors circulating, but fuck if they cared. They weren’t ashamed of who they were and, besides, the majority of their friends always paired them together and at some point were even nominated as ‘Cutest Couple’ for the yearbooks by their class. Levi could count the times he had to correct his classmates about being Erwin’s boyfriend, insisting they were only friends, and rolling his eyes to the looks of disbelief and doubt. Erwin, on the other hand, wasn’t shy about his comfort around him, always lifting him in a hug after his performances (at least the ones he was expected at) and gifting Levi a small bouquet of lilies - unbeknownst that was actually Levi’s favorite flower.

Erwin would also have to correct his classmate’s comments about them - _yes, we’re just close friends_ \- but in a more quaking manner because deep down he wanted those rumors to be true. Levi always had a soft spot for the guy along the years knowing each other, and when he was given tips on passing his SATs, he remembered being so thankful to Erwin that he surprised him with a kiss on the cheek. If it weren’t for the many eyes watching this encounter, Erwin would have probably upgraded it into a kiss and just straight up confessed to Levi on the spot. Instead, he had smiled down at him, his skin tingling where he was kissed, and watched Levi leave in excitement with the circle of friends who called to him.

Even on the day of their graduation, the two found themselves sitting next to each other and their closest friends sitting around them. Mike clearing his throat and smirking towards Erwin and Farlan nudging Levi to just hold hands already. If it’s not now one way or another, it’s never. But they didn’t, not a single gesture but their shoulders touching here and there. They would glance at each other under their caps, sure, and both even shared the impulse to hold hands on their way to pick up their diplomas. But they didn’t.

Once the graduation ceremony ended and they were all scattered to greet their families and be spoiled in many gifts and congratulations, they stuck nearby until they found their own families. Pictures were taken, hugs and embraces among their loved ones. Levi would look over his shoulder to not lose Erwin and they always caught each other through the crowds. Before they could separate for good to enjoy the night with their families, they met each other one last time. They could only stare at one another, searching for the right words, but because it was ridiculously loud around the two - horns blaring and exaggerated yelling - they decided to close in in a tight embrace. Erwin held him painfully close, hands low at his back and Levi keeping a gentle hand cupping the back of his head while the other draped around his shoulder. They were aching to just say whatever they wished to express in their hearts, but it was too much for such a small window of time. So when they pulled away to gaze adoringly into each other’s eyes, they somehow knew what needed to be said, and simply shared a small laugh.

 _“Thank you,”_ Levi was the one to cut in, _“for everything.”_

For being a true friend, for giving him the will to explore new books, expand his education; for encouraging him in his talents; for breaking him out of dark times when his mother fell sick and for loving him. Yes, he felt it all these silly years or else why would there be so much speculation from those around them.

Levi’s heart was pounding in his chest when he pulled back from those memories, all leaving a trail of fluff and color. He nuzzled into his chest, breathing in his scent, and the motion caused his hair to tickle around Erwin’s neck to slowly rouse him awake as well. At first there was no movement as Erwin was now the one appreciating the body against him. Was this real? Did last night really happen? They talked, danced and had mind-blowing sex that went over and beyond his wildest dreams.

While Levi walked memory lane upon waking, Erwin had done that after Levi fell asleep in his embrace the night before - after another round in the shower before changing the bed sheets and cuddling to sleep. 

The first memory that crossed Erwin’s mind was the first time he saw Levi when they were just in middle school. He had exited his mother’s car, slinging his school bag across his chest when he found him. Levi was leaning back against a wall with hands in his pockets, looking as cool as ever. Everyone around was scattering to find their names on the boards and locate their homerooms while Erwin could simply stare at his developed crush...then Levi locked eyes on him and it was as if lightning struck. Erwin's instinct was to smile but it must’ve been a goofy one since Levi didn’t return it right away.

 _“Dude,”_ Mike bumped into his arm suddenly to interrupt, _“C’mon, the bell is going to ring soon, let’s see if we’re sharing classes again!”_

Erwin heard his friend, nodding, and took only a few steps, eyes still on Levi, when he crashed suddenly and stumbled back on his butt. The pole he crashed into shook as the impact vibrated through the metal and caused a group of kids to look his way, including Levi. Embarrassed, Erwin simply looked at Levi in a deep blush, a sheepish grin on his face as if he apologized dumbly, and was actually relieved to receive a small reaction from him finally.

Levi didn’t laugh at him but returned the look of sympathy, a friendly smile, since there were some already laughing at the poor boy. That was when Isabel and Farlan showed up and the three even approached Erwin to help him up, Levi being the one to pull the weight as their hands locked to get him on his feet.

_“You okay?”_

Erwin was more than okay despite the mixed feelings he swirled in - embarrassment, nerves and just blatant attraction for this person in front of him. He retrieved the bag picked up by Farlan while Isabel broke up the laughing circle of kids in the background. 

_“Y-yeah, thanks. And sorry!”_

_“Sorry? You got nothing to be sorry about,”_ Levi quickly consoled with a crooked smile, holding his teasing about what just happened because he simply found it cute. The awkwardness was obvious but he was raised to make everyone feel at ease, protected and simply accepted as humans. Erwin certainly felt this by the time they introduced each other and a friendship began, except Mike who teased him about his first day of school years after that. 

Erwin chuckled into Levi’s hair now, embracing him closer to that memory but pulled away the moment his little love looked up at him with a quizzical look.

“What are you laughing at, creep?”

That made his heart flutter and Erwin greeted him with a kiss. “Just thinking about old times.” Another appreciative kiss on the lips, then on his cheek. “And how incredibly lucky I am to have you now.”

Levi’s hand caressed its way to his cheek and smirked up at him, as if reading his mind. “Are you thanking that rusty pole?” A laugh erupted from Erwin and Levi found it fucking endearing to catch a hint of pink on those beautiful cheeks, enough to yield his own laugh bubbling its way out. It was a cherished memory they seemed to share at the front of their memory bank, and they will forever keep it framed in gold... They disentangled from their embrace so Levi sat up and watched as Erwin still chuckled with his arms shielding his face. His heart couldn't take this bulk of a man actually still being embarrassed over their first encounter and leaned in to take his hands and pulled them away, revealing the leftover blush coloring his face. That was it. He leaned down to kiss Erwin slow, parting with a sweet smack and looked into his ocean eyes. Levi couldn’t hold back any longer...

“I fucking love you.”

Time froze for Erwin and swore his heart leaped out of him to never return. 

“Levi…”

“Fuck, sorry, was that too-” Now it was Levi blushing mad, turning his head to hide it, but Erwin sat up right away to cup his cheek and turn his attention back on him.

“No, no, don’t apologize. It was perfect.” At first it seemed like Levi was drowning in his fluster that Erwin gently guided him to straddle his lap, just so they could be more closer and intimate. If only he knew…

“Levi, you don’t need to hide from me,” he whispered and kissed the corner of his lips. If only he knew that this whole time it was Erwin who was cowering behind walls and hiding in every corner he could. Seeing how Levi was brave enough to say his heart’s content first made him more than just fucking happy, that he unconsciously pulled away in a soft laugh at the thought, and Levi misunderstanding at first as he started inching away. But Erwin held him down and closer against him to rewind.

“I wasn’t laughing at you, darling.”

“Yeah, well you did.”

“Levi.” Erwin gently cupped his face, holding his attention hostage. “I _love_ you - I have loved you. Always loved you.”

There. 

Finally.

“I am laughing at _myself_ for not gathering as much courage to tell you what you just told me.” That seemed to have relaxed Levi, because inside he was actually lightheaded, but Erwin kept going. “You have no idea how many opportunities I wasted to just tell you long ago, and because of my cowardice, I wasted ten years without you. Ten years of not freeing my heart from the prison it’s been locked in. But hearing you say it at this moment - this _perfect_ moment with you - has made me feel like the strongest man in the universe. I thought I’d never see you again, or even think I had a lick of a chance with you if I did. I thought you’d be with someone else, perhaps have a family of your own, and the thought of it tore me up into pathetic pieces. But here you are, with pathetic ol’ me, pouring your heart and opening up to me… So I am thankful. I would never laugh at you-”

Levi shut him up with a deep kiss, tongue lapping into his mouth and arms around his neck to have their bodies flush against each other. But also because he swore to be able to hear his heart drumming in his ears and out of his chest, so the thought of listening to his words made him believe Erwin could practically rip his ticking heart right out of his cavity. 

“Don’t be an idiot,” Levi murmured as he pulled back, caressing his cheek to keep the affection even through those words. “I could have made a move on you myself, too, but I fucked up. We both did. You don’t think I feared losing you for good? I mean, look at you. I was sure you’d been snatched up and completely forgotten about little ol’ me. Honestly, I didn’t think you’d be the same person I met. I thought you’d be some rich asshole with multiple tails on the side.”

Erwin muffled a laugh at that last part. “So a pimp, or a sugar daddy.”

Levi shrugged a shoulder, smirking to the quirk of the blonde’s brow. “Whether you were or not, you’re mine now.”

“I am…”

"You are.”

Erwin sighed to that, closing his eyes and leaning his head back to register everything Levi poured to him just now. “I must be dreaming.”

“Dreams fade,” Levi whispered as he kissed his canting neck, sucking and biting to leave his marks, until he made his way up to his ear. “But this is real and I am not going anywhere.”

Erwin opened his eyes to that, finding the promising glint in his bright eyes. “Damn right, you’re mine.”

There was a telling shudder and the way Levi shifted on his lap to grind against his lover suddenly dipped the room. “Say that again.” 

“You’re mine,” Erwin repeated heavily, a hand cupping Levi’s hip to encourage his movements while the other slipped under his briefs to touch his fully erect member, “and anyone who dare change that will think twice, if they know what’s good for them.”

“F-fuck…”

His words were doing a million things as Levi thrusted into his hand, but it was the tone of a possessive man that drove him over the edge. Erwin was amazing in surprising him with this ability, a strange turn on Levi discovered later in their years knowing each other, and when those three words were husked into the air, Levi begged for him then and was gently pushed onto the mattress to be ravished by his soulmate once more.

That’s it. That’s who Erwin was: his soulmate. And, of course, Erwin owned Levi's heart as his own.

The trust they’ve stashed even through a gaping, ten-year old hole never changed. The moment their eyes met again, it was like it threaded together and picked up where it left off; it was unique and at some point in their haze of passion, moaning their names at the brink of orgasm, they imagined rings clinking against each other’s hands… _Someday._ But right now they had one common need in mind once they caught their breath.

“Breakfast?”

“After a night like that, hell yes.”

♥

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh yesss, finished! I love the feeling of accomplishment and fulfillment of my EruRi daydreaming~ Thank you so much those who enjoyed and left their thoughts! Writing this has inspired new ideas but, better yet, has cracked my writer's block for my current unfinished story: What Should've Been. If any of you have read this and still waiting for an update, expect one in the near future, and to those who haven't read that piece (yes, it's also EruRi), I invite you for a read, if you like~ Love you all! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Well hi! Been a while, huh? I just got hit with a desire to write again - and for my two favorite dorks! This idea hit after watching a dancing movie and just couldn't let go of it. I needed to share! This will be a short story with fairly short chapters but plan to update every other day if not every day (which I am aiming) for sure! If you are a returning reader, HELLO AGAIN AND I LOVE YOU! If you are a new reader, HELLO AND I LOVE YOU JUST AS MUCH!


End file.
